roles reversed
by the girl who knew.nothing
Summary: Inuyasha is the one from the future and kagome is the hanyou from the past
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the boy who overcame time..and the girl who was just overcome

just roles reversed

tell me if I should continue

'thoughts'

disclaimer: i do not own charaters!

Flowing black hair follows behind a woman who is seemingly flying from roof top to roof top.

The village bellow her is on fire while, people with pitch forks yell at her. She smirks holding the small blue object in her hand. Diving into the forest a deep voice catches her attention"KAGOME"! barely catching the the woosh of an arrow. Forceing her to the tree behind her. She let out a gasp of pain, eyes snapping up to those of her killer. Blue clashes with gold as the round object rolls to the base of the tree. Her hand out stretches for the one still holding the bow. "I thought...we were...",her last thoughts travel off as her hand drops and her eyes gentley close.

The man lowered his bow and staggered toward her a hand covering an injury. He stumbled vision blurry. "In life we couldn't be together but to the after life I will follow "he said softly taking the jewel from the ground. A little boy with an eye patch on his right eye ran forward "brother sesshomaru brother sesshomaru" he yells trying to help his older brother stand. This is in vain the older man drops to the knees from the loss of blood. "Rin ",he says with a soft hoarse voice.

"brother", the boy says tears flowing from his un injured eye. Sesshomaru pushed the jewel into the boys small hands "promise me you'll burn the jewel along with my body", he said his voice growing thinner with each word. "No big brother", the little boy cried. Using the last of his strength sesshomaru hugged the young boy :"please promise you'll burn it". The boys eyes widen then he nodded accepting that it was his brothers time. "good...boy", he managed to say as he dropped to the ground white hair being stained by red. The loud ringing of BIG BROTHER echoed through the forest.

500 years in the future

"GET UP", an annoyed voice stretches to a young man curled in some blankets. He stirs as he slowly opens his eyes. He looked to his calendar, he let out a huge sigh as he brought the covers over his head 'why? why does me birthday always have to be on a school day?'

After a few attempts he stripped himself from his bed. As he stood and stretched he camly asked himself "why does it feel like a good day to stay in bed"? shaking his head he pulled on a black uniform. Then came the part he dreaded each day...brushing his freaking long hair.

He stared into the mirror 'why is it im the only one with this unusal hair and eye color?' he wondered studing his golden eyes and pure white hair. 'probally from my old man, well if i ever meet him then ill know' he snorted at his thought. "why is it im so strange", he whispered running the brush sharply through his hair wincing at the tugs. "Its because your albino", a surgar sweet voie sang behind him.

Inuyasha glared at his younger sister leaning against his door. "Shut up he said then he turned get out of my room", he barked. She backed her way in to the hall. "I'm not in your room", she said smartly. He shook his head "your such a brat". She stuck her tounge out at him. "oh yea mom said hurry up or you'll be late again". Inuyasha huffed "I know that" he said before returning to brush all the damn tangles "why does this hurt so much", he growled at his reflection. "well if you had a boy hair cut" he heard but he ignored what ever else she said. 'blah blah blah' he thought. A few minutes later he went down stairs, he could hear his family whispering to hide. He shook his head but a smile worked on his face , they do this every year...

As he entered the kitchen his mother and grandmother both jumped out yelling surprise. They had once again made a gaint meal for breakfast. Inuyasha sighed eyes going to the clock. He gave both his mom and grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you but i dont have time to eat anything", he said softly. They understood and he turned to leave. Walking toward his worst enemy...the stairs he heard his sister yelling for their over weight cat. "bunyoooo bunyoo where are you", she yelled. "Inuyasha have you seen him?"she asked worry in her brown eyes.

"Nope", he said and kept walking. "Inuyasha help me find him", she yelled after him. "No can do im gonna be late", he yelled behind him. He suddenly felt her grab his arm in a vice grip. "heyyy let go", he yelled. She shook her head "I think he's in the old well house how bout if he fell in he could have hurt himself", she said frantically. "The well is sealed", he reminded her still tugging to get his arm free. "please inu yasha check please", she said tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Inuyasha sighed he couldn't stand it when she cried. "Fine but if I don't see him your on your own", he said turning to the well house. She perked up and smiled "oh thank you thank you thank you", she said quickly following. They both stood at the door way to the well eyes looking down in to the darkness of the well. "bonyooo", inuyasha yelled,nothing but silence. "well I guess he's not down there", he said with a quick nod." wait your suppose to go in and look", she whined.

Inuyasha gulped." you scared ?", she asked with a smirk. He glared at her "no im not", he said crossing his arms. "Then why don't you go check ",she argued back. Inuyasha sighed for the 3rd time that morning. He took in a deep breath and walked into the musty building. As he reached the bottom he lets his eyes adjust to the dimmer light. He was about to call for the cat when he heard scratching noises. what the... he tried to listen closer until he felt a furry thing rub against his legs he jumped letting out a slight yelp. When he relised it was the stupid cat he was going to throw it. His sister was having a laughing fit over him being scared of a kitty.

"well next time your coming by yousel-", he trailed off as the scratching noise grew louder, then he felt the whoosh of the talace ments her grandmother had put break and long skinny arms wrap on his torso. His sister stood stunned eyes wide in fear. As he was pulled into the well he heard her scream. A blue light engulfed him. He struggled against the thing holding him. He was astonished that he was floating but when the thing holding him grew a body with a head, he yelled. The human looking head seemingly grinned at him _ give it to me! GIVE ME THE JEWEL! _the words hissed into his head.

"WHAT JEWEL?!", inuyasha yelled then stopped 'stupid'

"LET ME GO", he screamed tring to push the thing holding him. To his amazement a strange blue light emerged from his hand, pushing the monster away leaving nothing but dust. "what was that", he asked himself before the light faded droping him to the floor. "oww ugh maybe i fell in and hit my head and this is all a hallucination...",he turned his head a face stared back at him. He jumped to the side "oh its just a skeleton", he whispered then he made a face 'maybe this isnt a hallucination' looking up he expected to see a dingy roof and his sisters face looking down but there was a beautiful blue sky along with the sounds of birds.

inuyasha closed his eyes and sat in the corner 'ok face it your dead ...or dreaming, you need to wake up' "WAKE UP", he yelled hitting his own head. 'ok one a count to three, ill open my eyes and be in a hospital...one...two...three...he slowly looked up then he let his head fall 'nope still here'

'well...darnn it all if this is a dream why not enjoy it'

Seeing climbing is the only way out, he thanked the gods in heaven that they made them climb in p.e everyday. Heaving over the side his mouth hung open, sorrounding him wasnt the shrine but a thick forest.

He sat on the ledge taking it all in. "ssshhhiiittt", he let come out slowly not watching what he was doing he almost fell back into the well. He caught himself quickly standing up "pheww dont want to do that again", he said laughing. (if only he knew)scanning the area he spotted a fammilliar looking tree' the god tree?' he instinctivly started moving towards it.

'its the only thing that makes scence' he ran through the branches and ignoring the small cuts he got on his hands. Then he reached the clearing where the tree stood. As he expected there was more shook his head 'what did i expect, for everything to be normal?'

He made his way around the tree but stopped once again stunned 'is that a girl' she was pinned to the tree with an arrow. 'shes dead' curiosity getting the best of him he got closer intil he was face to face with her.

Wind played with her hair. 'she looks as if shes just sleeping...' i got to get away but then his eyes caught sight of Two triangular apentages ontop of her head. 'what the hell' he looked both ways "ehh might as well get this out of my system", he tweaked the ears." okay all gone- ",he heard the whoosh of arrows followed by the sounds of men.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE ",they yelled before inuyasha had a chance to do anything they caught him and he was sitting on the ground both hands annd feet tied. He glared at all the people surrounding him "YOU DIDNT HAVE TO TIE ME UP LIKE AN ANIMAL", he said but they ignored him

"maybe hes a spy", a man said

"but why', a woman cried out

"War", one of the men said shaking his head

"maybe hes a demon look at his strange clothing", a woman holing a child close said glaring at inuyasha

"he would have escaped by now', another women comforted her

"ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING", inuyasha yelled struggling to try and get free.

"Make way for Sir Rin", a man carring a bow stepped forward he hobbled, one eye was covered with an eye patch . The other studied inuyasha ,"who are ye?", he asked. "He might be a spy", a man said to the elder. "A spy?,he would be foolish to come to such a poor villiage", he said eye connected to inuyashas.

"im right here', inuyasha said irritation in his voice. "ye child let me take a good look at you", the man said grabbing inuyashas chin turning his head side to side "try and look intelligent", he said. "why you...",inuyasha said angrily. "you look just like sesshomaru ...".there was silence... "sesshomawho? ",inuyasha asked stunned.

A few minutes he was rubbing his wrists sitting in a house. He glared at the back of the old mans head."Here ye child thirsty?", he said handing him a cup of tea. Inuyasha glanced at it but took it witha smile "thanks". The old man nodded sitting by him. Inuyasha drank slowly, the old man watched him.

_'burn the jewel with my body promise me'_

'its been 50 years since then'

"so you've been expiricing war? i understand why you held me captive", inuyasha said eyes closed.

"ah yes", Sir Rin said with a smile.

but the moment ended quickly, sound of a bell and the screaming of people interupted the shared silence.

Rummbling shook the whole hut, Sir Rin emerged quickly followed by inuyasha" whats going on", Sir Rin asked a passing villiager "Sir Rin a demon is attacking our village", as he said these words a monster came from the ground carring a cow in its mouth. Inuyasha was stunned 'thats the same monster from the well'

It threw the cow crashing to the floor in frount of them. The villiage men where tring there hardest to fight with arrows and spears but to no avail.

"Nothings working sir rin", a man yelled. The moster let out a screech knocking more houses aside _GIVE ME THE JEWEL OR ILL KILL YOU ALL _it bellowed tring to get inuyasha who dogged. 'its after ME'

'this is all my fault'

"we must get it to the bone eaters well", Sir Rin called

'the well i crawled through? thats it ill draw iit away!'

"ILL DRAW IT AWAY", he turned and bolted towards the forest

Wait ye child!"

The monster followed howling and yelling for the jewel

Sir Rin ordered the men to follow on horse back him frount and center 'the jewel i thought it was destroyed with my brother...'

Attached to a tree, the once sleeping hanyous body pulsed. She smirked crackling her knuckels. "I smell it..the blood of the bastard who killed me..and hes getting closer".

"AAAAHHHHH WHAT AM I DOING?! ",inuyasha ran the monster on his tracks." im soooo stupid", inuyasha said under his breath. He jumped barely missing the monsters tail, he tumbled to the base of the tree face in the grass.

you look so stupid sesshomaru...a voice caused him to loo up. wha? i though you where dead he said she glared i almost was thanks to you she bitterly laughed come to finishe me off? well you better before that bug ruins our fun sesshomaru she spit the name out.

Inuyasha glared right back he got up forgetting for a moment that he was in danger. "Sesshomaru , Sesshomaru who ever that is, is not me", he yelled coming face to face with her.

She glared hard at him "im telling you that you smell- "she stopped to take a few smells then she made a sorta dissappointed face' your right your not him"..."DAMN STRAIGHT! IM INUYASHA IN-U-YA-SHA!", he yelled.

"plus he was much cuter" she said to the side but before inuyasha could say anything her face became really serious its here she said,at that moment the demon came full speed grabbing inuyasha who quickly caught kagomes hair.

"let me go", he yelled,while kagome yelled "you're the one who needs to LET GO!". The beast let fangs fall out preparing to bite inuyasha seeing this inuyasha put his hand out and the blue light came out beast was thrown screaming that the jewel was his. Inuyasha fell to the floor stunned. Kagome stared at him 'the jewel?'

"whats going on now", inuyasha asked as a blue light shone from his side. The demon bite him throwing him in the air, it was like slow motion as a blue object emerged and fell next to him. "Quickly hand me the jewel", kagome yelled but the demon swooped in and swalowed it. Inuyasha was unable to more as he was crushed to the tree next to the girl.

"ahh its crushing me", he said closing his eyes in pain. "can you get the arrow out", the girl asked. inuyasha looked up at her,she was looking out toward the scene of the beast shedding skin. 'wha?' "the arrow', she said irritated. "I dont know",he said reachong for it

"You mustnt She will destroy us all" he heard sir rin yell

inuyasha hesitated

"Well with me you have a chance unless you prefer to be eaten", she yelled to the old man. The village men were roping the changing the monster. Inuyasha knew this was useless.

"do you wanna live or not?!", the girl asked eyes going to his.

blue clashing with gold

"I want to - to LIVE", he yelled breaking the arrow in a blue light.

The girl pulsed then again and agin all the while she let out an demonic laughter. The monster took notice and tried to crush them. A blast of green light broke them free "hehehe foolish should have killed me when you had the chance", she said eyes narrowed at the demon who glared at her.

_stupid half breed dont interfer _the demon growled.

inuyasha was on the forest floor 'maybe setting her free was a mistake '

_die half breed _the demon yelled going forward.

"DONT CALL ME HALF BREED YOU BASTARD", the hanyou screamed jumping up and cutting the bast in half. "weakling", she mummered shaking the blood off her hand.

Sir Rin ran towards him, find the piece of flesh that glows he said

'that glows?' he scanned them, he saw a blue light in a chunk of flesh. Making a face he reached for it. Completely surprised when the once moving flesh turned to bones then nothing but dust. As he held the jewel he rembered his grand mothers words

_The shikon jewel,a cursed jewel that is used by tainted humans and demons who use it to become more powerful..._

"what am i suppose to do with this", he asked Sir Rin. "only ye can protect it", he said patting his shoulder. "why do i want something that demons and evil people want", inuyasha asked with a shake of his head.

"excactly, why you should give it to me"

He turned to see kagome crackling her knuckels

"Either you give it to me or I cut you hand off and take it" she said with a smirk

Inuyasha was stunned

'I thought she was the good kind...'

'DAMN ... I ...KNEW ...I ...SHOULD...HAVE... STAYED...IN...BED!'

end of chapter one

i dont know if to continue it or not please read and review

the girl who knew ...nothing


	2. Chapter 2 seekers of the shikon jewel

This is chapter 2: seekers of the shikon jewel

hope you enjoy

'thoughts'

disclaimer: charaters no mine

A smirk worked its way on to kagomes face "hehe" she let out a small laugh at all the villiage men surrounding her from behind. "Dont let her get to you"'Sir Rin said standing in frount of inuyasha. Kagome shook her head "i have no pactience for this, and hate your smell"

" she said getting into a position to pounce. 'i have a feeling i better run..'

inuyasha turned grasping the jewel in his hand and began to run but he could hear the sounds of her right above him? Eyes going up to look he tripped over his own feet tumbling to the ground right as her sharp claws passed over his head. "You really tried to kill me just now", he said in disbelief. She smirked "want me to cut that girly hair of yours",? she asked standing up.

Her face changed to serious as she blocked spears from hitting her with her robe. They snapped like twigs. She turned furious eyes on them,she doged arrows,slicing up a few trees as she yelled "do you think you can take me down? you couldnt even take down that oversized bug!"

Horror filled he mens eyes as they retreated back. "Sir RIin shes right", a man said as he turned to run. Sir Rin took a deep sigh,as he reached into his pocket "somehow i knew i would need these" two beeaded bracelets where in his hand.

meanwhile

"AAARRRGGGG JUST BACK OFF!", inuyasha ran with all his might,his legs were on fire but he wouldnt know. ''Give me the jewel", kagome said she flew from tree to tree eyes never leaving inuyasha. " Why do you even want it?!",he yelled but turning to look at her, he didnt see he was at a small drop. He rolled down as the jewel rolled on to a bridge. "ha and that old man thinks YOU can protect the jewel,you cant even stand on your own two feet" she jumped from the tree heading straight for the bridge.

On top of the small hill sat Sir Rin he pulled the beads apart and threw them. They encircled kagomes wrists stunning her." what the hell are these "'she asked out loud." Inuyasha you must say the word to subdue her!", Sir Rin yelled at the boy tring to get to his feet. "What word" he asked eyes scanning the area. "Anyword you hold the powe"r

'any word but which one'

As he watched kagome land on the bridge, clawed hand reaching for the jewel, his eyes went to her ears.

'thats it!'

":HEEL GIRL", he said loudly

The bracelets glowed brightly. Kagome could only gasp as they pulled her down,holding her on her hands and knees, head down. 'what the?' " what did you do ",she yelled. Inuyasha stood stunned 'how the hell am i suppose to know?' "the jewel get it"' Sir Rin called. Inuyasha carefully walked onto the bridge. As he grasped the jewel kagome shot up. Inuyasha smirked and cooly said "heel girl". kagome fell back. "ugh you bastard", she said under her breath.

Inuyasha turned and began to walk away. "You cant just leave me here", she yelled. He slightly turned "watch me,heel girl", and with that he turned and was gone. "DAMN YYOOOOUUUU!'

'this jewel gives powers to evil humnas and demons it must be cursed,,,'

Lift up your arm and lean to the side

"huh? oh yea..sorry" inuyasha leaned making a face of pain and slightly hissing

"I'm sorry it stings but it will keep you from getting an infection". Inuyasha nodded pulling his shirt back on.

'the jewel has come back'

''I noticed your rebuilding the houses...''

''yes..its inly the beginning''

''what do you mean?''

''since the jewel is back...far worst is to come'

inuyasha sighed

''yes even humans tring to have poweer or have there pittiful wishes to be granted will try and get the shikon no tama...''

"speaking of pittiful people why are you still here..",inuyasha asked glaring at the young half demon who was sitting back to them.

''thats easy im waiting for the jewel", she said not turning around.

''Those bracelets are the only reason she can even be this close", Sir Rin said washing his hands in a tub of water. Her ears twitched. Inuyasha studied the jewel "why do you even want it, you seem powerful enough already ''

'you know for a girl'

''Aye but shes only a half demon '',Sir in said eyes on the girl. She got up" I'm tired of a dried up old man acting like he knows me', she said eyes blazing. so you dont rember do ye? he said shaking his head.

''no''

''Im younger brother to sesshomaru..rin''

Kagome scrunched up her face as she searched her thoughts a kinda blurry memory passed by showing sesshomaru holding a sword and a little boy staning next to him.

''oh you were that annoying kid''

'It's been 59 years since then and I've become old''

''Heh if you look like this,,then sesshomaru must be pushing 100,im glad i dont have to worry about that fo a while atleast''

''Well neither does sesshomaru..he died the same day he pinned you''

Inuyasha couldn't be sue but he thought he saw a flash of sorrow roll over her eyes before she tured to the side arrogantly ''well good I don't have to deal with him myself", she turn to jump out the window " wait kagome'', Sir Rin threw something in the fire.

Kagome stopped ears twitching to show she was listening. "I now know that inuyasha is sesshomaru's reincarnation..not only because of his looks but also because he carried the jewel in his body''. Then she was gone.

'how did this happen? I'ts been two days since I was dragged down the well..mom...sis..grandmother..dont worry I'll get home soon,also the reincarnation of who? ugh why?'

''there he goes''

''hes the reincarnation of who?''

Inuyasha turned to see some of the village men and women whispering to eachother eyes scanning him. He felt unconfortable "im going to go this way.."

"sir sesshomaru has come back to us!"

'shit'

'so sesshy died and i didnt know...' kagome stared into the sky , lost in her own thoughts.

A fruit flew by he head she caught it and stared at then to the person who threw it. Confusion aparent on her face "what do you want?"

''well the nice villagers gave these fruits to me..why not share'', inuyasha said.

She glared at him

''come on down I don't bite.."

"I might", she said as she gracefully landed on the floor.

He handed her a fruit as she snatched it away he began to eat his own "okay well it seems like you don't like me.."

"It doesn't seem that way..it is that way", she said arms crossed

"well it isn't even me you hate its that sesshomaru guy''

She shook her head and hopped back in the tree

"can't we just be friends"' he asked

'ah ha your just tring to get me to trust you so you can stab me in the back, thats not gonna happen"

"your so stubborn! well at least if i say heel girl-kagome fell from the tree once again pinned to the ground-you have to obey"

"stupid bastard" she yelled from underneath

'gahh i cant believe her...hum the bone eaters well maybe if I, you know go and investigate I'll find a way to get home 'inuyasha stared into kagomes forest then dissappeared .

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha! where is that boy?", sir rin was walking around the villiage. "we havent found him yet sir", a man carring a hale of hay said shaking his head. "where is he? he didnt go off on his own? had'nt we talked about the dangers and all the people and demons who seek the jewel?!"

Kagome over heard this ans shook her head' what an idiot hes going to get my jewel stolen!' In a blink of an eye she was soaring and sniffing the air

'where is the clearing? how the hell did i get lost?' Inuyasha stopped taking a breath "I swear I've been here before..ugh have i been going in circles?" he heard the sounds of branches breaking and bushes rumbling. He scanned the area going in alert "whos there? come out where i can see you", he demanded. The noises got closer and closer. Inuyasha tensed up holding the jewel who was around his neck

They got closer and closer..until...a big white bunny crawled out of the bushes. inuyasha stared at it as it stared at him. he sighed almost slapping himself..."serena would get a kick outta this", he mummered.

he was about to keep walking when he felt someone grabb his shoulders. "boo..."then he head the whack of something blunt..then darkness

'that idiot boy! he took my jewel..i couldnt give a damn what happens to him but the jewel...'kagome sat on a branch nose in the air 'this way'

'voices'

''we got 'em boss like you said''

''yeah he was just out in the open''

''what a wimp didnt even put a fight''

''was scared of a bunny''

Inuyasha let his eyes snap open he felt pressure on his back and a sharp pain in his head.

'damn not again'

He waited then brought his head up banging the man holding him throwing him back. the man stumbled "why you little brat!"

Before inuasha could jump up three man brought him down. "ack let me go you morons", he yelled. The sound of heavy thuds brought his head up. His eyes widen a man as tall as the building walked toward them. "now be quiet our boss is coming.."

The giant man staggered, his face didnt look right,he didnt move right. he reminded inuyasha of the zombies from that zombie movie marathon his sister made him watch with her. he open his mouth _the jewel give it to me_

His voice was staggered and barely audiable. The men heaved inuyasha up. He struggled but they held him firmly. The giant grabbed his sword. "yes take his head clean off boss", the man on his right called. The monster lifted the sword and brought it down on the man holding his left arm. They all stared in horror." b-boss why", the man said falling to the floor dead.

"ahh cant you see your boss isnt right", inuyasha yelled pushing the other stunned man away. "We need to get outta here", he yelled at the remaining men. The monster rose up the sword again. He brought it down almost getting inuyasha who danced out of the way. He had it stuck, they took the chance to run to the otherside of the room. As the giant managed to lift it up he brought a section of the roof raining down blocking the door. 'shit how will we get out?'

_the jewel give it to me _he said louder charging for them. They ran to the other side. 'i cant believe we are playing tag with this over grown thing' he grabbed the jewel ' if i didnt have this..' "boss we got to get out", a man said to inuyasha." what? I'm not your boss!" They doged againt this time the gaint hit a wal cauing a crack. "The wall push it out", inuyasha called. The men hit against it but nothing happened. "sorry..boss ",one man said rubbing his neck.

"Your use less", he breathed out once again they ran from the giant.' thats it if i didnt have the jewel hed leave us alone..right? worth a try, yolo'. he threw it out the small opening.

The beast lifted its sword right on top of inuyasha who stared straight into his death 'well this is the end...' but a flash of blue flew over him. The sounds of a sword breaking and landing at his feet. Inuyasha stared at it then at the figure claded in blue.

''What a disgusting stench'', the person said making a face eyes turning to inuyasha. ''Where is it is it okay?'', inuyasha had his mouth open but he shut it ' kagome?'

'' the what? ''

''the jewel you baka!''

''oh...i threw it...''

''where?!'

''outside...''

"ba- but as she open her mouth to say this she turned and doged a gaint fist. twisting in mid air landing on the floor.

I cant stand your stench she said slicing at the monsters chest. A black bird let its head pop through screetching at them. "eww what is it", inuyasha asked. "A demon a crow demon it took control of this dead mans body...",kagome said shaking her head "they are nothing but parasites" it flew out to the door.

''its going after the jewel'', she yelled running to follow.

She saw the bird pick up the jewel barely missing it when she pounced. She followed in the trees. The bird swallowed it and headed for the villiage

Inuyasha climed out of the hut along with the other men ran yelling freedom. Inuyasha shook his head then began to run towards the village.

The bird grew to a giant size.

'this fuckiing bird' kagome followed as fast as she could. The bird swooped down and grabbed a little boy away from his mother. The child screamed in fear and began to cry out. Inuyasha was at the river bank where the bird flew holding the child. Kagome used this chance to to jump in slashing the bird into pieces. The boy fell into the fast moving river,he bobbed to the he surface then was dragged down then again. Kagome landed across from inuyasha "are you going to help him", he said eyes on the child. ''I have to find the jewel before the damn bird gets back togethe''r. inuyasha made a disgusted face ''he needs help and all you care about is the stupid jewe''l. kagome was going to say something but when she turned inuyasha jumped into the river.

she rolled her eyes before looking up 'damn it' she ran up a tree and once again split the thing open eyes scanning looking for the jewel. 'i cant see it..' her eyes went to inuyasha 'he can..i hate to admit it but i need his help'

Inuyasha once again thanked all the gods ever that they made him take swimming when he was at summer camp. he beat back the currents,'' dont...worry you'll be okay just grab my hand'' he yelled to the little boy who had grabbed a log and was crying. he opened his eyes and stared at him.'' come on', inuyasha said reaching out. The boy hesitated then grabbed inuyashas hand then he cliged to him tightly. Inuyasha smiled then took off. He sighed as he pulled the boy on shore who ran to his mother crying. The women embraced him thanking inuyasha several times. A man walked up handed him throwing daggers,then patted his shoulder.

kagome slashed the monster again. "wheres the jewel'' she yelled. inuyasha scaned the spreading pieces.'I cant see it'', he said. she tunred ''I knew you were- she stopped those daggers,okay since your sesshomarus reincarnation prove it! he was an expert marks men you should be able to hit it', she said quickly. Turning she yelled ''get on''. He stared at her ''what Icant do this! I'm not riding on your back''

she glared at him

The little boy screamed as the foot still holding his garments began to pull him toward the mass of feathers and flesh starting to form together.

inuyasha gulped 'time to grow a pair'

ok

she nodded

he akwardly climed on her back circling his arms arounf her neck.

''accckk no so tight I cant breathe''

''oh..sorry ''

she prepared to jump ''dont drop me okay?''

she laughed ''I wont drop you''

''really ?''

''of course then how would I find the jewel ?''

he sighed

They were up in the air okay hit the bird she yellled. inuyasha threw the dagger with all his might. it went straight down and hit the water. kagome grumbled dropping inuyasha on the shore'' I knew you werent no reincarnation'', she said. inuyasha hissed in slight pain as he hit on his back. she turned I'''ll deal with it on my own''

inuyasha glared at her 'stupid..how is it i must be like him?'

The boy screamed as he was lifted into the air,his mother screaming. Inuyasha caught him,pulling the claw off. 'thats it, i have an idea' using the strands of cloth he tied the clawed foot to a dagger. He aimed ''move out of the way'', he yelled,kagome barely had time as the dagger flew by her striking the bird. A strong blue light filled the sky. kagome laned next to inuyasha you hit it she exclaimed eyes on the light. inuyasha breathed out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

''yea..but that light...''

Then the light spread to everywhere everyone watched. Sir Rin sat on his horse 'the jewel is no longer whole '

after the lights passed kagome looked at inuyasha ''wheres the jewel?''

''huh?''

'' .''

''oh um i think it fell over there'', he pointed to a place in the forest.

''are you sure its here I don't see it'', kagome was on the ground frantically searching.

''uh yeah somewhere but still those lights?''

''shut up about those lights...it'' her eyes darted to see the head of the crow heading straight for inuyasha.

''no you dont'' she yelled slashing it. They both watched as a small blue object flew from the head to the ground below

''oh..no..thats not..''

''NOT WHAT?'' kagome stared at it

''its not - not what i think it is'' she asked

inuyasha picked it up'' its a shard from the shikon no tama...''

WHACK

''OW thats my head''

'YOU BAKA!''

Thats the end

for now

the girl who knew nothing

also thankyou to:

moonlightshadow123

and sakura blossom for being my first reviewers ever

you guys are the best!


End file.
